Importa?
by GabiiSesshYue
Summary: Gracias alcohol Gracias cerveza Por haberseme subido a la cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**¿Importa?**

**Disclaimer: **Este fic tiene el honor de ser mi primer fic publicado… y también, este fic participa en el reto del mes de junio ¿Qué tan ebrios estamos? Del foro "Hazme el amor".

Ninguno de los personajes aquí usados me pertenecen; son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Enjoy That**

**Primer capitulo**

**(Shippo x Ayame)**

¿Qué estaba mal en ella? No lo comprendía, y ahí estaba debatiéndose en esa pregunta en su mente totalmente ida por el alcohol. Vodka y una que otra cerveza había sido ingeridas por la hermosa mujer que estaba sentada en frente del servidor con una cerveza en la mano. Realmente era hermosa: una mujer de unos 22 años, cabello largo pelirrojo, ojos verdes provocantes y de tez clara; sin hablar de sus curvas, realmente una diosa.

Pero, ¿qué hacia ella en un bar? Bebiendo y reclamándose

Flashback…

-Me voy Ayame, me voy a Rusia y esto no puede seguir.

-Kouga, ¿por qué me haces esto, que he hecho mal?

-No eres tu Ayame, soy yo, ya no te amo como antes

-No es cierto Kouga, mientes.

-Sí lo es Ayame, no sé lo que siento y no es justo que te hete a mí a la distancia; mereces ser feliz y yo no puedo hacerlo-

-Te vas… ok ¡Púdrete Imbécil!

Fin de flashback…

Después de semejante conversación y de dar por terminada una relación de años, ahí estaba ella, bebiendo y preguntándose que había mal en ella, porque le pasaba esto a ella…

Algo alerto sus sentidos, era su teléfono que estaba vibrando en su pantalón era Shippo que la llamaba, su medio hermano que había llegado de Suiza a visitarla.

Eran hermanos por parte de padre, mientras de Shippo vivía en Suiza con su madre; ella vivía sola en la cuidad.

-Ayame ¿donde estas?

-¿Shippo? Ehhnmmm bueno no estoy bien

-¿Dónde estás, estas Ebria?

-Lucida aun lo estoy, pero aun estoy ebria, estoy en un bar que está cerca de la oficina.

-Ok voy para allá, no te muevas…

-Si me muevo me caigo tonto.

-jajaja, ya llego.

Colgó la llamada y sintió cosquillas en su estomago y una leve sonrisa se apodero de su rostro, era lo de siempre, siempre que hablaba con el solo el hecho de escuchar su voz sonreía y sentía algo; claro que ahora podría se efecto de tanto alcohol. Pero talves no era el alcohol, aun lucida sentía lo mismo con solo verlo, era realmente extraño ¿Qué si era su medio hermano? Ya daba igual no pasaría nada con él.

No tardo mucho en que llegara, fue una sensación entre las que lo vieron llegar, Shippo era de cabello rojizo, ojos verdes y tez claro al igual que Ayame con la excepción que era mucho más joven que ella, 18 años ´para ser exacto, aun así parecía todo un hombre; a paso lento, detecto a Ayame con una mirada provocadora y llena de ternura se acerco a ella.

-Ahora; ¿me vas a decir que haces aquí Ayame?

-Vámonos

-hmm

No podía creer en qué estado se encontraba su hermana, su querida, la mujer por la cual sentía algo desde que se hizo hombre, ahora solo le restaba llevársela a un lugar seguro y protegerla ¿Por qué? ¿La amaba?

La llevo cargando en sus brazos de manera nupcial, ella era delgada y esbelta y el A pesar de su edad era muy fuerte y bien formado. Todas babearon y maldijeron por no ser ellas las que fueran cargadas por ese adonis…

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

**Importa?**

**Segundo Capitulo**

**(Shippo x Ayame)**

De igual forma como la caso del bar la introdujo en la casa y en su habitación, aun lo mantuvo abrasada

-¿Qué paso?

-¿Kouga termino con migo?

Se sentó en el borde de la cama aun con ella en los brazos

-El es un idiota nunca me gusto que se te acercara

-Por me pasa esto a mi Shippo eh hecho algo mal

-No querida tú eres perfecta

-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes?

-Siento olvidar visitarte hoy, ni siquiera recordé mis compromisos contigo

-No pidas perdón Ayame, de no haber pasado los que paso no estuvieras aquí conmigo así no crees

-….

- Sabes? Eres hermosa,

-Esto Diosa esta sola

-Yo estoy aquí

Diciendo esto Shippo la abrazo de tal forma que hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Ayame; suspiro al sentirlo así tan cerca y el acerca su boca a su oído

-Yo estoy aquí querida y nunca me iré porque te amo

Ayame sintió una descarga en su cuerpo y un brillo de lucidez en su mente

Su corazón latió rápidamente y mas cosquillas en su estomago salieron

-Lo dices enserio Shippo?

-¿Acaso te he dicho antes alguna mentira querida? Te amo y no sabes cuánto te deseo

Ayame estaba sin palabras; talves tanto alcohol la estaba haciendo alusionar pero supo que no era una fantasía de su mente cuando sintió los labios de Shippo sobre los suyos

En ese momento reacciono y supo que todo era real, talves era por el alcohol, no lo sabía pero lo deseaba y no importaba que fuera su medio hermano.

Respondió al beso de su hermano y en cambio se volvió ella la demandante; enredo sus dedos en el rojizo caballo de su Shippo y se logro sentar encima de el. Este no lo pensó dos veces y paso sus masculinas manos por la espalda de Ayame por encima suspiro en la boca de el.

-Ayame ¿estás segura de lo que haremos?

-¿Tú lo estás?

-No me importa mi consanguinidad contigo querida, salude importa lo que siento por ti

-No sabes todo lo que haces sentir Shippo, desde hace mucho que me eh callado este sentimiento hacia ti por impuro

.el amor es puro querida, lo que tú y yo sentimos es amor; prohibido pero es amor

-Hazme tuyo Shippo; ya esto es insoportable

La cayo con un beso desesperado, ya la declaraciones habían sido el detonante de lo que iba a pasar esa noche

Amor y deseo desbordado entre ellos

El con sus caricias fue subiendo la blusa de Ayame descubriendo su espalda y su abdomen, no se limito a depositar un camino de besos por toda la extensión del este hasta botar totalmente la blusa dejándola en sostén para así de manera un poco brusca masajear por encima del sostén los grandes senos de Ayame; ella solo se limitaba a traerlo hacia ella por la cabeza y gemir sin tregua.

No sentía ni quería acallar ninguno de las sensaciones que su medio hermano le provocaba, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por el

Shippo se desnudo y dejo sin ninguna prenda a su ahora mujer; se quedo viéndola embelesado; no podía creer que había soñado tantas veces con ese cuerpo y ahora era solo de él, se lanzo encima de ella y fue bien recibido por los brazos de Ayame; no se contuvieron y se demostraron que se amaban.

La habitación se lleno de calor, placer, y gemidos, toda la noche fue de total entrega.

Ya era de día y allí estaba Ayame, recostada en el pecho de su medio hermano, recordando lo acontecido en las horas pasadas

-Que hice es mi hermano

-Ayame… te amo -decía Shippo entre sueños Ayame al escuchar esto, sonrió ya no importaba lo que eran; después de todo se amaban

-Hizo falta una descripción y una borrachera para darme cuenta lo que sentía por ti Shippo

Te amo y no me arrepiento de nada.

Pd: Pensamiento Ayame: Gracias Vodka y cerveza, por habérseme subido a la cabeza

Nota de Autora: Este es mi primer Fic lemon… Mejorare se los prometo, espero que les guste y ¡que gane el reto!... (Se vale soñar)


End file.
